


Best Combinations In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Ho'opio (To Take Captive), Established Relationship, Family, Feeling Better/Better, Friendship, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Stressed Out/Not Feeling Great, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Grace were on their way to Danny's house, Steve gave an unrated version of what happened that day, & why Danny was a little upset, & sad, Rachel even expressed that she hopes that Danny feels better, what happens when Danny gets surprised?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	Best Combinations In The World:

*Summary: Steve & Grace were on their way to Danny's house, Steve gave an unrated version of what happened that day, & why Danny was a little upset, & sad, Rachel even expressed that she hopes that Danny feels better, what happens when Danny gets surprised?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards was surprised to see her ex's new lover, & partner at the door, She waved him in, & kissed him on the cheek, "Hello, Steve, Is everything okay ?, How's Daniel doing ?", The Five-O Commander came in, & quickly reassured her, that everything is fine, & explained what happened on the case, that they have. He said, "I was thinking that if Danny could have Grace for the night, I think his mood will be uplifted, Plus, I think it would be good for Grace to feel like she is helping her father feel better", "Of course, Let me get her for you", she said, as she went to the stairs, & calling out for her daughter.

 

The Young Girl came down, & had a smile on her face, "Yes, Mom ?", "Uncle Steve is here, & he has an important job for you, Your dad is down in the dumps, I thought you would like to cheer him up", Grace nodded her head vigorously, & said, "Sure", "Go & get your stuff then", Grace went back to her bedroom, & made sure that she had everything for the night. The Five-O Commander said with a smile to the British Woman, "Thank you so much, Rachel". Rachel smiled, & said, "You're welcome, Commander, Daniel & I may not get along at times, But I still care about him, He & I have this unbreakable bond, & plus we want to do everything in our power for our daughter". The Former Seal nodded, & was clearly impressed by that.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt bad about what he did, & even though, Steve & the others told him not to, He still does. The case was a ball busting one to solve, & he was glad that one girl got to go home to her parents, He just relaxed with a glass of ice tea, & try to forget about the day. "God, Thank you for pointing us to Ella, I couldn't stand to tell another parent or parents, that they lost their child again". He just relaxed for awhile, Cause he knew that Steve would be by, & he is looking forward to the evening ahead for once.

 

"I am ready", Grace said with her bag, that she uses when she goes to her dad's house, She went over to her mother, & kissed her on the cheek, "Bye, Mom, I love you, See you tomorrow after school", Rachel kissed her back, & said smiling, "Goodbye, Darling, You be good, Help your father, & listen to him, & your pop says, Okay ?", she nodded, & they left for Danny's house. They were determined to put a smile on the loudmouth detective's face.

 

They got to Danny's house, Steve got the pizza, that they brought on the way, He smiled, & put a finger to his lips, "Let's surprise him, okay ?", She nodded, & went to hide on the other side of the door, & the former seal went to knock on it. Danny answered it, & said with a small smile, "Hey, Babe", & they shared a quick kiss, "Hey, Got you your favorite pizza, & I got a surprise for you, that would surely put a smile on your face", He turned to the side, "Hey, Surprise, That's your cue". "SURPRISE !!!!!", Grace said with a smile, as she shouted.

 

"How ?", Danny was emotional, & speechless, "Rachel, I explained to her ahead of time, she agreed that Grace could spend the night with you, So, I was thinking, Gracie, some pizza & movies, How does that sound to you, Danno ?", Danny smiled a real smile, for the first time since the stress of the case, & the ordeal of it had happened. "It sounds like the best combinations in the world", Danny said with a smile, & they had their evening of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
